nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 350Z
The Nissan 350Z is a Japanese sports car in Need for Speed: Underground, Need for Speed: Underground 2, Need for Speed: Underground Rivals, Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed: ProStreet, Need for Speed: Undercover (PS2, Wii, Nintendo DS, and PSP versions only while its cut/hidden/unused in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions and can be attained by hacking in the PC version.), Need for Speed: Shift and Need for Speed: World. In real life this car was built between 2003 through 2008 for the coupe version and 2004 through 2009 for the roadster version. Its successor is the Nissan 370Z which made its debut in Undercover before going on sale to the public. Need for Speed: Underground 1, 2, and Rivals Underground The 350z makes its first appearance in Underground, which is the first NFS game to focus on Import Tuners. It is unlocked during the middle of Underground Mode and it's default color is brown. Rivals The 350z has similar, if not the same, characteristics from its counterpart in Underground Underground 2 The 350z also returns in NFSU2, where Rachel lends her 350z to the player when the game first starts. The car is unlocked later, most likely in the middle of career, with its default color being brown, like in the other Underground games. Need for Speed: Carbon Though the 350z does not appear in Most Wanted (unless you have a mod of that,it replaces a car they do not like,) it returns in Carbon unlike its counterpart from the Underground series. It is described as being a Tuner and is unlocked around the middle of career mode. Some characteristics change, such as stats, but others, like its default color, do not change. Need for Speed: ProStreet After returning in Carbon, it is also featured in ProStreet. It's stats are moderate and are similar to the stats from Carbon. Need for Speed: Shift and World The Nissan 350z makes its last appearance in NFS: Shift and World, as its successor, the Nissan 370z, will take its place in future games. Notes *The Nissan 350z ''can ''be used in NFS: Undercover, but is only usable via hacking on the PC. However, it is available regularly on the PS2, Wii, DS, and PSP versions of the game. It can't be used in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the console games, though. *The Nissan 370z, it's successor, takes it's place in the 2010 version of NFS: HP. Appearances *Need for Speed: Underground *Need for Speed: Underground 2 *Need for Speed: Underground Rivals *Need for Speed: Carbon *Need for Speed: ProStreet *Need for Speed: Undercover (PS2, Wii, Nintendo DS, and PSP versions only while its cut/hidden/unused in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions and can be attained by hacking in the PC version.) *Need for Speed: Shift *Need for Speed: World Gallery 350zu1.png|Nissan 350Z in the PC, PS2 & Xbox version of NFS:U 350zrobzombie.jpg|'Rob Zombie' themed Nissan 350Z in NFS:Underground 350zmelissau1.jpg|Melissa's tuned Nissan 350Z in NFS:Underground. 350zu2.jpg|The 350Z in the PC, PS2 & Xbox version of NFS:U2. File:350zcarbon.jpg|The 350Z in the PS2, PS3, Xbox, Xbox 360, Gamecube, Wii, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Carbon. File:350z.jpg|The 350Z in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: ProStreet. nfsw007.jpg|The Nissan 350Z in Need for Speed: World. nfsw003.jpg|'Underground 2' themed Nissan 350Z rental in NFS:W nfsw005.jpg|Nissan 350Z rental in Need for Speed: World. Also See *Nissan 370Z Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars